wamifandomcom-20200213-history
No Reincarnation
No Reincarnation 1 "We need to see you reach stage 250 without reincarnation" Unlock requirement: 1 million Reincarnation Bonus (next life) Goal: Clear Stage 250 without reincarnating Rewards: :- Mana Refill: 50k :- Mana Cap: 1.199e12 :- EXP: 2.329e12 :- Souls: 9831 :- Gives a small amount of Reincarnation Bonus to Battlefield damage (1/50,000) :- Reduces stage enemy respawn time by 0.1s Recommended before starting: If you're powerful enough to unlock it, you're good to go. Just make sure to put some exp into base mana limit before starting it, since you can't reincarnate to increase your mana cap that's all you get. It doesn't have to be too much, figures as low as 170m mana cap were successfully used to finish this challenge quickly. Have higher reincarnation bonus is highly recommended for eg 2m (double the requirement), done in 7 min, without investing in spells and also no need to increase existing mana cap (I did it with 2.7m mana cap). No Reincarnation 2 "We need to see you reach stage 325 without reincarnation" Goal: Clear Stage 325 without reincarnating Rewards: :- Mana Refill: 100k :- Mana Cap: 1.5T :- EXP: 312.900B :- Souls: 19,598 :- Make Reincarnation Bonus gets a 4th bonus: Demonic Essence made this life :- Reduces stages respawn time by 0.1s Recommended before starting: * Base stats: 50B mana cap, 50M mana power * Real Estate 2 completed 'Tips and Walkthrough:' Use generator charges on Attack and Defense. Maybe one more on Mana Power if you're not close to finishing within a few minutes. Should take less than an hour with the recommended base stats. No Reincarnation 3 "We need to see you reach stage 400 without reincarnation" Goal: Clear Stage 400 without reincarnating Rewards: :- Mana Refill: :- Mana Cap: :- EXP: :- Souls: :- Reduces stages respawn time by 0.1s Recommended before starting: * Clear Stage 450 * Base Stats: 6.6e16 + Mana Cap, 1e14 Mana Power * Soft Cap Sinergy 1,2 (1k points on each) * T3 items * Slimes: Essence, Mana Power, Gold, Spell Bonus Tips and Walkthrough: Before you start: 3 charges are enough, get fish for essence and offense/defense Start the challenge get some spirit, go for essence then gold and repeat until you max out town. Get some essence and use the first charge on Mana Power and push spells farm essence then use two charges on offense defense around 190k % on each, farm more essence then max town again and use spell bonus items with demons on offense defense and Battle Mage. Took 40 minutes on these stats with relative strong slimes. No Reincarnation 4 "We need to see you reach stage 500 without reincarnation" Goal: Clear Stage 500 without reincarnating Rewards: :- Mana Refill: :- Mana Cap: :- EXP: :- Souls: :- Reduces stages respawn time by 0.1s Recommended before starting: Tips and Walkthrough: Clear Stage 540 No Reincarnation 5 "We need to see you reach stage 600 without reincarnation" Goal: Clear Stage 600 without reincarnating Rewards: :- Mana Refill: :- Mana Cap: :- EXP: :- Souls: :- Reduces stages respawn time by 0.1s Recommended before starting: Tips and Walkthrough: Category:Challenges